Heat removal is a prominent factor in computer system and data center design. The number of high performance electronics component such as high performance processors packaged inside servers has steadily increased, thereby increasing the amount of heat generated and dissipated during the ordinary operation of the servers. The reliability of servers used within a data center decreases if the environment in which they operate is permitted to increase in temperature over time. Maintaining a proper thermal environment is critical for normal operating of these servers in data centers, as well as the server performance and lifetime. It requires more effective and efficient heat removal solutions especially in the cases of cooling these high performance servers.
Liquid cooling for data centers has attracted a lot of attention. It offers many advantages and brings some potential benefits, such as energy efficiency improvement, infrastructure simplification, and compute performance enhancement and optimization. One important design for liquid cooling is the distribution system for delivering secondary loop heat transfer fluid to electronic racks. In some data center designs, hot aisles and cold aisles are separated and may be enclosed by an enclosure. Thus a frontend and a backend of an electronic rack is difficult to access for connecting the electronic rack with a liquid cooling system.